Thief or Runaway?
by Lupin3black
Summary: ...Let's be honest, you don't look like you have the gall for either. RemusxSirius Wolfstar, meetcute Drabble in a coffee shop with barista!Sirius


Remus Lupin loves stories. He loves that the princess always gets her man and that the evil villain is always slain and the lost dogs always find their way home for Christmas and the best friends always make up in time for prom and that everything always ends happily. He sticks to happy books, comedies and family movies that fill the hole in his heart where his own happy ending should be.

He holes up in his tiny flat on his stained settee in the too big city of London and tries to feel less alone by surrounding himself with Disney and Lindsey Lohan movies. He wears happy clothes, maroons and navy's and green and cream and other things that make him smile because, as an English major, he's read a fair bit about happy endings, but not so much about happy middles.

Remus knows he's far from middle-aged, he's at the prime age of twenty five and yet he's never felt more alive and dead at the same time. He waves to the postman in the morning, and helps old ladies cross the road, and feels a small sense of fulfilment that whilst he may not be making a massive difference in the world, he's steadily making his way through.

His parents used to tell him that he'd break hearts, but he fears the only heart he'll ever break is his own, and maybe Frank's, his crazy Norse roommate who insists his name is pronounced "Lon-gib-Bo-temm." But Remus has taken to the habit of calling him 'Longbottom' despite his protests. To him, his life is meaningless and simple, despite Remus being a meaningless and simple minded man, it doesn't stop him wishing for his prince, his Neverland, his 101 Dalmatians all to come back, his 100 acre woods to be saved.

"That'll be £2.50 please?" The gentle voice pulls him out of his muses and he starts slightly, glancing up at the smiling barista in fright before realising where he was.

"Oh! Oh yes of course! Terribly sorry, I wasn't even thinking!" He rambles insanely, the late hours of the night threatening to close his eyes, he grabs his wallet and hands over the correct amount of change with shaking hands.

"If you'd like to take a seat, I'll bring it over as soon as it's done." The dark haired man says kindly and Remus nods. Glancing around the empty diner, he flees to a small booth in the back of the place and pulls out a book. He stares at the pages but doesn't take any of the words in.

'He's a hero, and people are staring at him with wide, admiring eyes. Shocked that someone as boring and meaningless as Remus just single handedly saved a busload of school children from drowning. He bows, grins and signs the papers his adoring fans thrust at him-"

A chipped tea cup in plopped unceremoniously in front him and he jumps again, as the tea slops over the ages and the ever-so-attractive barista flops into the seat opposite him. His attractive silver eyes peering at him with an old kind of interest. Remus bristles, it's been a long time since anyone's looked at him as if he was something to be looked at.

"So, what's your story? We don't get many customers this late into the night that show up on their own, unless they're thieves or runaways and to be honest, you don't look like you have the gall for either."

Remus can't help but tense as words spill out of his mouth, "I did runaway. A long time ago. To find my happy ending."

The ebony haired man surveys him as he crosses his arms and leans back, his shoulder looking impossibly broad, his posture is completely different to Remus' rigid frame and it makes Remus wish he couldn't be that effortlessly cool. He raises and eyebrow and asks bluntly but not unkindly, "Have you found it?"

Remus takes a gulp of his tea and sighs.

"Depends on your definition of happy."

The man across from him smiles in a soft, understanding way, his lopsided smile affecting Remus's stomach in ways it shouldn't at all. "Sirius Black, barista, and I'm looking for my own happy ending."

"Remus Lupin. Uh, english major."

Remus Lupin grabs a hold of Sirius Black's outstretched hand and they shake, Black's got a firm grip, it's something Remus should not Ben so enthusiastic about.

"Say Remus. You don't say I could get your number?"

 **A/N**

 **Okay! So! Long time no see! Sorry my return is this piece of rubbish and not an actual update of one of the thousands of fics I've forgotten about. Aaaaah :/ You love me anyway. :)**

 **-L3B**


End file.
